Call of the Wild
by Basics
Summary: You're Aradia Megido, Archeologist extrodinare. While proving the existence of the signless one you've come across a young wild troll who looks exactly like him! It's up to you to care for and protect him from harm. If he would let you!
1. Prologue

Call of the Wild

By: Basics

Prologue: Recordings

Italics- character's monologue

""- Dialogue

Bold-Thoughts

_Testing one, two. I am Professor Aradia Megido; I am an archeologist hailing from Alternia University, one of the finest college's of its time. I am currently studying ancient ruins in the mysterious forest of pulse and haze. It is here where I have discovered the last setting for the Signless one. He is a legend, a myth of some sort. It is said he began the revolution against the highbloods. It was told he saw into the past and preached to others of his visions._

_ I personally don't believe in visions of any caliber. But the Signless one, I know he existed at some point. My colleagues tell me it's ridiculous to go out chasing phantoms._

_ I am not a quitter. I know deep within my heart that this man existed. I have searched for sweeps and I finally found his setting. The villagers nearby told me that he had lived here many century sweeps ago. Now it is time for me to prove this fact true._

_ I have brought Mr. Sollux Captor, I have asked for his company on my trip. He is also a graduate of the University and a very close friend of mine. He is a technological engineer and is serving as my tech guide to help search these ruins. _

_ I cannot wait any longer. Mr. Captor and I are heading out at dawn to the ruins. Not only will I be famous for this discovery but I also will be right, I shall prove Mr. Zahhak wrong._

_He is the bane of my existence. He is a nobleblood, unlike myself, a rustblood. He actually thinks that he knows more about history than I do. He is only a robotics mechanic. He knows nothing of the past. His whole life is not the past. It is mine. Just thinking about him makes me want to break something. Breaking things has become a bad but pleasurable habit. Just the feeling of smashing tables and chair, and well anything I can get my hands on is very relaxing and calms my nerves when ever Mr. Zahhak disturbs them. Mr. Captor worries that I will break myself out of house and home, I try not dwell on the matter. That is not the most important thing as os of right now._

_ By dawn I shall prove the world of the Signless one's existence. By dawn everyone will know my name._

_ This is professor Megido. And it is solar cycle* seven of my travels._

This is the prologue to my first story, call of the wild. I am using solar and lunar cycles to represent day and night. I would like a critique on my representation of the characters. There will be more tape recordings with Aradia. The story is mostly third person.


	2. Discovery

Call of the Wild

By: Basics

Disclamier: Credit to Homestuck goes to Andrew Hussie.

One: Discovery

The sun was just setting and the moon was rising. Normally this would be a terrible time for any troll to be out in a remote forest. But that doesn't stop Miss Aradia Megido, archeologist extraordinaire from making a great discovery. In a small wooden cabin she had been staying in order to discover the location of the setting for the Signless one, whom she believe existed at one point. After making a recording of herself for future reference she walked across the room from the beds to the small horrible carved window that had no glass. She looked up to see no sun but stars in a night sky. She smiled a bit; she had been waiting for what seemed to be ages for the lunar cycle to begin.

"Mr. Captor, pack up everything. It is time." She looked over to the young man sitting at the desk by the beds. He was typing different codes into the quite odd looking computer. He did not even look over to her. He nodded, continuing his rapid fire of commands.

"My network ith thet up. We can leave in a moment." Megido make a sound of agreement. She walked over to her bed. She kneeled, placing her arm under the bed. She fished out a suitcase. Setting it on the bed she went over to the desk and retrieved her recorder. She opened her suitcase filled with clothes, tools and other objects she placed her recorder.

"Are quite finished Sollux?"

"Yes, jutht thome lath minute-thweep diagnothicth. I want to make thure we are one hundred perthent accurate at finding thith ruin."

"Okay. I shall wait for you outside." He grunted a yes to her. Aradia went back to her bed and grabbed her suitcase. Placing her safari hat on her head she opened the wooden cabin door and walked right through it. Closing the door silently she sigh and slumped her shoulders. **"I really hope Captor hurries. I really cannot wait another moment." **She began pacing for what seemed only minute-sweeps but felt like an hour-sweep. It is very unusual for Miss Megido to be very impatient, but this the discovery of a life time. Not only that but she will finally shut that sweaty robotics mechanic Equius up. Finally she will be known for being absolutely right about the Signless one. Not only that, but her passion for archeology was coursing through her blood flow transporters. She began to sigh, doubt was creeping into her mind. But what if she had made mistake? What if she is wrong? No, she pushed these thoughts aside. Of course she was right. She would not be here if that was the case. Aradia was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not notice the hand on her shoulder.

"Mith Megido?"

"Huh? Oh Mr. Captor! Are you ready to head out?"

"Yeth, but of courthe I am. Let uth go and find your ruinth." She smiled to him and nodded immediately. They began walking south of their cabin heading into the forest known as Pulse and Haze.

"I wonder why they call it the foretht of Pulthe and Haze?"

"According to the villagers here the forest is always foggy, like haze. That and this place is known as the Land of Pulse and Haze. They say instead of a river running here, there is a river of candy red lava flowing. No one knows why though." Sollux turned to her and raised a single black eyebrow.

"Candy red lava? Thith for real or ith it jutht you pulling my leg AA? "

"I didn't say it was true Sollux. This is what I heard from the villagers."

"Oh. How much further to the ruinth?"

"A few kilo-steps." Sollux nodded to her and turn back to see the front of the forest.

The two travelers walked for half an hour-sweep. The deeper they went into the forest, the thicker the trees got. Vines began hugging the trees, as if they were strangling them. There were different flying beast sounds being made. The lunar light was slowly decaying. They were at the two hour-sweep and the lunar's light was completely swallowed by the thicket of the trees. Mr. Captor kindly pulled out a flashlight. It was very bright and also had heat, infrared, and ultraviolet light mode. The two trolls continued on through the forest.

"Hey AA, what to do hope to gain by coming here looker for thome thetting of a man that may or may not ethitht?"

"No Mr. Captor, the Signless one did exist. And by coming here and proving his existence, I can also prove the lowblood revolt happened. I can also prove the universal theory of the Vast Expletive."

"What'th that?"

"This was the Signless one's last sermon. After the revolt had been crushed by the highbloods, he was tracked down, captured, torture, killed, and finally cremated."

"Why ith it that I've never heard of the lowblood revolt before?"

"Well, the highbloods forbid the recording of this revolt."

"Then how do you know of it?"

"Do you remember Vriska Serket?"

"That Backthabbing Arachnid fanatic? Yeah who wouldn't?"

"Yes, well it is apparent her ancestor, Mindfang recorded this event. Vriska was kind enough to allow me to further study the diary which the event was recorded in."

"And by 'kind' what was your half of the bargain?"

"Just a few boondollars. It was worth it I must say. Without it, I would have not discovered this place."

"What are we looking for ethactly?"

"I'm hoping to find anything that proved the Signless one's existence. What I am actually hoping to find are his righteous leggings."

"Hith what?"

"Stay with me Mr. Captor. His righteous leggings. They are his most legendary pants he wore while he was alive."

"If he really ethithted."

"Oh come now Sollux! I know he's real. I just know it."

"Well AA, I jutht don't want your feelinth to get hurt if it turnth out he never really ethithted."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure we'll find something." Aradia looked up and instantly her eye enlarged and glowed. "Look! We are here." The ruins appeared to be a large temple-like crypt. Just above door was a symbol carved into it. Cancer.

"What ith thymbol?"

"It is cancer Mr. Captor. The Signless one living up to his name had no symbol. Not like you and me. It was through his instruments of torture where his follower were able to give him one."

"He had followerth?"

"Yes, there are still troll who believe in his words. There are still trolls who believe in harmony without the hemospectrum." Sollux nodded. He was speechless. He had no idea this is what the Signless one's visions were about. He too did not believe in visions like Aradia.

"If he hath a thymbol, how can he be the thignleth one?"

"They later called him the Suffer. I just like to call him by his previous name. Come Mr. Captor, I would like take a look inside the crypt."

"Yeth Mith Medigo." The two made their way into the old crypt. The whole structure itself was very stable; it appears that it was built to last Century-sweeps. Cobwebs and dust blanketed the walls and floors of the crypt. Many statues and painted of the Signless one filled most of it.

"I told you he was real."

"Jutht artitht renditionth of him." Aradia scoffed at Sollux.

"I shall check the west wing. Check the eastern walls and see of you can find his leggings." Sollux nodded and unwilling parted himself from Aradia. She walked over to west wing. Most of it was art and gold Pottery. She searched everything. She left no stone unturned. Doubt began to intrude into her confidence. **"Maybe Zahhak and Captor are right. Maybe the Signless one never really did existed, but then why all this art? Truly art cannot have made up th****is man. It is not possible. Mindfang's journal adheres to the time and the events leading to and after his execution. Why would she make it up?" **Again wrapping her mind in her thoughts Aradia nearly missed Sollux's cries to her.

"Mith Megido! Come quick!"

"Huh? Sollux! Did you find the Signless one's Leggings?"

"No." she grunted in defeat. Now she was certain he did not existed. "But you have to see thith!"

"What is it?"

"I can't ethplain it but I think I jutht proved your theory correct."

"What are you talking about Mr. Captor?"

"Jutht get over here!" She grunted again, only this time in frustration. If there were no leggings how is Sollux proving her theory correct?"

"Okay, I am coming." She made her way to the east side. Her curiosity increased the closer she got to Captor. She began to ponder what it is he found. There she began to see Sollux's body shape. She also saw another shape on the floor. 'What is that Mr. Captor?"

"This what I wanted to show you." She got closer to the thing, then she began to see. It was a body, a living one. And it was a young sleeping boy. He looked about 6 sweeps of age.

"Why are you showing me a little grub Captor?"

"Look at the paintings and back at him. Doesn't he look like the Signless one? If he is then he is reincarnate of hi, therefore proving your theory." Aradia had to blink a few time before the words settled in. This boy was the reincarnation of the Signless one? She shook her head in disbelief but looking that the paintings, busts and statues of the Signless one and back to the young man. He did awfully looked exactly like the works of art. In fact the one detail that finally changed Aradia's mind were his horns.

"His horns are nubby, just like the Signless one's! He really is the reincarnate. What is he doing here?"

"Well by the look of hith nonethistent clothing, it appearth ath if he liveth in the forest. He'th a wild troll." Aradia nodded.

"Let's get him out of here. I want to run some Genetic diagnostics on him. I want make sure this who we think it is."

"Yeth AA." Sollux took a blanket from the suitcase and wrapped the young boy with it. He picked him up hoisting him over onto his shoulder. Aradia then looks at Sollux puzzlingly. How is it that he is very strong even though he's never worked out a day in his life still bothers her. She decided to dismiss the notion. She felt really good. She didn't find the leggings but she found something better, a living relation to the Signless one. Aradia was practically giddy with excitement.

"This has to be the Discovery of the century-sweep!" She ran along side Sollux. She hadn't felt this happy since graduation. Now that a link to the Signless one was established only one question remained, what happened on that day he was executed, the revolt the sermon, everything? Right now that didn't bother her. Right now Aradia Megido, archeologist extraordinaire would now envelop herself with pride and glory.

This is the end for chapter one. A setting in this story is where trolls are buried. Aradia and Sollux are 11 sweeps old in contrast to Karkat's 6 sweeps of age. The rating might change due to Karkat's potty mouth, just a little heads up there. All twelve trolls will be in this story. Most of them will be around 11 sweeps. All will be revealed in time. Enjoy this story. Again I want some critiques to make my story better so please be kind and review.


	3. Recordings: Awaken

Call of the Wild

By: Basics

Two: Recordings, Awakening

Italics- character's monologue

""- Dialogue

Bold-Thoughts

It has been a few hour-sweeps since the discovery of young Signless.

Everything about this young man perfectly matches the description from

Mindfang's journal. Now I know it is quite impossible for the Signless

one to have survived for almost 620 alternian sweeps. If that is the

case then our young Signless here must be descendant or even a genetic

copy. Either or his discovery makes me quiet happy. I'm so excited I

feel like breaking something. I think I'll go break the table against the

wall. But Maybe later the young grub is still asleep. I still wonder how

he has not managed to wake up though we have moved him from on

place to another. No matter Mr. Captor should be laying him to rest on

one of the beds by now.

Back to the more important task at hand, proving the troll's link to the

Signless one by DNA. I know the Signless one's genetic code. All I need

is a blood sample of the young troll to begin. Hmm, even the blood

color itself should suffice.

If I remember correctly, the color of the Signless one was a bright

candy red. It is a very unusual color for any troll on the

hemospectrum. Mutant-like even, but his is the mutation that allowed

him visions of the past. A more calmer and peaceful Alternia where all

trolls of all colors were living in perfect harmony. I wonder what

changed this? Surely this is something that just doesn't happen over a

solar cycle. Maybe I will look into this.

After the young troll awakens I will run my tests, as I was saying if

he a match, the existence of the Signless one will be fact. It appears

my excitement has gotten the best of me. I have broken the table, oh

dear. It was quiet relaxing; I feel I should break another.

Hmm, it seems Sollux is taking an awful long time to put a little troll

inside of a cocoon-bed.

What is this I am hearing? Yelling, Screaming, and BREAKING. I wonder

who has the nerve to break something without any assistance from me.

Oh wait I hear Mr. Captor shouting for me. It seems the young troll

has awoke, he doesn't sound too happy. Oh well, I guess I must go

up there and stop him myself.

This is Professor Megido; this is lunar cycle eight of my travels.

I have class within the hour so I thought I might as well come here

to drop this off. I hope you like this chapter. Can someone tell me the

correct term for the cocoon beds in the troll's respite block? It's on

the tip of my tongue but I can't remember it. Next chapter we will be

introducing a grumpy Karkat. Since he's lived in the wild, he doesn't

speak at all. Only words he heard here and there. Mostly the bad words,

because who learns a language without learning the bad ones first. This

might bump up the rating. Or I'll have Aradia step in before he can

curse up a storm. What do you think? As always please leave a critique

in order to improve my work or if something's bothering you.


	4. Back to Square One

Call of the Wild

By: Basics

Disclamier: Credit to Homestuck goes to Andrew Hussie.

Three: Back to Square one

"Aradia! Do thomething before the little thnot biteth my fathe off!" Aradia walked into the now ruined respite block. The moment she walked n, she saw young signless on top of Sollux and Sollux protecting his face from certain harm. The younger was much shorter than she had realized. It did nothing to hide the nubbiness of his horns. His hair was really messy too; it had no particular shape to it. It was just a pile of fluff on his head. He's a very violent troll; she'll give him that. What he lacks in physique he makes up in anger, a lot of it as well. She continued to watch as the little grub was so very close to biting into Sollux's face.

Aradia signed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was hoping that young signless would cooperate. Grunting at the fact she had to now manually remove the boy, she rolled up her sleeves ready to work. She made her way cautiously over the two. It didn't matter whether she was silently or just plain loud, the young troll would not budge from where he was. This amazed Aradia, it made her job a little less challenging.

"Okay nubbins, it is time to get off of Sollux now." Without a warning, she lifted the grub from underneath his armpits and off the ground.

"That wild beatht needth to be put on a leath or thomething!" Sollux wheezed. He sat up and gave the young Signless a mean dirty looks. Said troll growled at him.

"Do not fret over small mishaps , he's only a grub. He's probably more afraid of us than we are of him. He's probably hasn't even been outside the crypt before, everything is new to him."

"I'm not thure if taking him back ith the betht thing. If the crypt ith all he knowth then modern thivilization and even technology itthelf will freak him out. Thith may hurt your thudieth rather than aiding it, Mith Megido."

"You do not know that for sure Sollux." Sollux proceeded to jab a finger at the youngest troll.

"Look at him AA! He'th drooling, he'th naked, and he cannot even thpeak! How are you thuppothed to prove your tho called theory if we can't even communicate with him!"

Aradia looked down at the troll she was still holding. Sollux was right; although he is six sweeps his mindset must be younger than that. She looked up at Sollux and looked down at the young troll. He was currently sniffing her arms. She set him down and he made a mad dash to her suitcase that was propped on the bed. He then went to sniff the case.

"Hmm, I wonder.."

"Aradia what are thinking?" Sollux peered at her with curious eyes.

"That is it! We must teach him Alternian. Once we've done that we can test his DNA and finally answer the golden question of our travels." Aradia smiled and started bouncing around the room. She began to look for some cards and different types of book for the troll to read. Sollux on the other hand raised a single, a skeptic as usual.

"How do you know if he'th trainable?" Aradia frowned. She called over young Signless the same way you would call a pet over. It seemed to have worked, the troll looked over at her and made his way to her.

"Hello nubbins, my name is Aradia. Do you understand that?" He seemed to growl than answer her question.

"I told you. Let'th jutht dump him back to that eyethore of a crypt."

"Hush Captor. Why did you growl at me Nubbins?" he growled again and pushed away from her.

"Not Nubby! Me…not nubby!" Young Signless spoke with all difficulty.

"Well then what are called?"

"Me name, Karkat. Not nubby! B*****!" Aradia eyes widened. She then slapped the young boy across his mouth; the youngest began to whimper in pain.

"No! We do not say such things Nubbins! If you want me to call you by your real name you will have to respect me and call me by mine. My name is Aradia. Can you say Aradia?" he nodded while holding the red stinging cheek.

"Ah…ray…dee-ah….?"

"Good! You're getting there. If we teach you more you should be able speak as well as Sollux and I do." She patted him on he head but he shook her off.

"No!"

"What's wrong Karkat?" she turned her head sideways in a confused like manner.

"Me no want be like Tho…lux. Tho-lux me no like! Me like Ah-ray-dee-ah"

"Little brat!"

"Sollux please!" she shouted. Sollux began to say very bad words.

"Why he say words I no say!"

"He's a grown up Karkat, like me." Karkat then proceeded to puff of his cheeks and folded. She thought he was so cute while he was pouting. She giggled and patted his head. "Come now Karkat, we have a long day ahead of you. I have to teach you the entire Alternian language before our departure. Let's get you something to wear."

Tomorrow was going to be hectic indeed. Now Aradia was back to square one. In order to proceed she need to give Karkat something, something that would allow him to communicate with everyone and communicate her theory. He needs some education, and starting tomorrow he was going to get some.

For those who are new to my story Call of the wild is about Aradia trying to prove a point and she ends ups babysitting her evidence, I,E Karkat. Now before some flips out about why Karkat is talking 'all wrong for his character', I'll have you know it is correct. If you have been paying attention to the story you will know that Karkat was raised in the crypt, by who (we all know its crab dad!)? He doesn't know the language at all except the ones he learns from people who come by the crypt looking for treasure. Of course he leaned all the bad words. I decided to just block the words in order to keep the rating. I hope you like my story so far. And remember if there something is wrong and it needs to be edited or you have some idea on how to improve this work; please don't hesitate to review it. Good night everyone, I have class in the morning.


	5. Recordings: Rethinking This

Call of the Wild

By: Basics

Disclamier: Credit to Homestuck goes to Andrew Hussie.

Four: Recordings: Rethinking this

_Unfortunately AA is too buthy babying that little thnot to make one of thethe. Tho I dethided to borrow her recorder and make one. I don't know why the'th even trying to teach that little brat anything. He doethn't look like he can accomplth anything at all, he'th jutht some bratty wild beatht. Thith ith where he belongth, in the wild._

_There ith nothing AA can do to change that._

_I mean look at him! He drools all over the plathe! I'm tired of him coming to my room in the middle of the night to attempt to eat my fathe off. I'm thtarting to get tired of all of thith. AA'th been at it for lunar cycles trying to teach him how to talk. The'th playing luthuth for him, where ith hith luthuth?_

_AA'th wathing her time. I already know that brat ith the hinlethth one. My anthethor, the thionic wath thecond man to him. If anyone thould know who he ith, it'th me. I haven't told AA yet. I wanted to play thupid, maybe the would give up. I knew the wouldn't but I tried anywayth. _

_Bethideth all of that, I don't think it'th thafe to walk around with the epitome of thome rebel leader. It'th jutht athking for trouble. What will the thcientitht do when they know who thith ith? They might try to dithect him or thomething. I may platonically hate the little turd, but not even he detherveth that._

_I know I thouldn't be tho mad at him. He'th making her happy, ithn't that good enough for me? I thoppose tho. _

_I've known AA tho, the alwayth put her career firtht. What will the do when the hath to put the wriggler before her job. Will the do it. Thith ith another reathon why we can't take him. I'll keep trying, but I'll doubt the'll rethink thith. I jutht hope nothing goeth wrong after thith._

_Becauthe thith ith only the beginning of what ith to come._

_I am tholluth Captor, Technical Engineer thpecialitht. Thith ith lunar thycle thirteen of mith megido'th travelth._

Sorry I haven't been updating but most of you should know how college is. If not school in general. I was seeing my family and had no chance to write this. Bet you're surprised, Sollux is rarely one to talk but who else he can blow off steam to that's not Aradia? Well Sollux will borrow the recorder from time to time to add his input. Heck, even Karkles may have a cent or two. As always critique and suggestion, if any.


	6. Baby Steps

Call of the Wild

By: Basics

Disclamier: Credit to Homestuck goes to Andrew Hussie and his group.

Five: Baby steps

"That's it Karkat, keep practicing writing your name." Aradia smiled as she watched the younger troll scribbling the letters to spell his name. Karkat had been slow about this process, more so than Aradia had previously thought. But he did try his very best, and it seems he wasn't one to give up so easily.

"GRAHHH!" Aradia was instantly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of paper ripping in two. Just because he didn't give up, that didn't mean he wasn't going to take out his anger in the paper when he got stuck. Aradia laughed a little and handed the poor wriggler a new sheet.

"Try again Karkat, and this time, don't rip the paper."

"Me no want to. Paper stupid, it no let me write name. It no deserves mercy. Paper stupid, I'm better than stupid paper." Karkat spat with much bravado. He really hated the name writing task, but he had to, how else will he learn to write!?

"Yes, yes now get writing young man." She smiles as she hears him mumbling very bad words. He might need to be grounded again. Look at her! She sounded just like a lusus right now! She couldn't help herself over him. He was a wriggler and he needed the help. How could anyone NOT want to be his lusus? Karkat continued his attempt to put his name down on paper.

"You know thith ith a wathte of time Aradia. I don't know why you even bother. He'th not going to read, write and, thpeak in time for your thethith project." Aradia frowned instantly.

"You don't know that Captor. You're not even giving him a chance."

"I don't need to give him a chance. From what I've gathered, he'th been unable to thpeak complete thentenceth, he can't freaking write, and for god'th thaketh he can't even read. Do know how many lockth I have to put on the door tho that little monthter over there doethn't barge in the ablution chamberth! He can't read occupied! He doethn't belong in our world. He belongth back at the temple. That'th hith home and you jutht took him from there without realizing the concequences. He might get culture thock. He will flip out thomething fierce. You're not even worried about that, you're jutht worried about your thtupid thethith." Aradia huffed. Unbelievable.

"And why do think I'm doing all of this? For nothing?! I am trying to teach him our way of living. He can live among us, he could be like you or me. Stop trying to make me feel bad so that I can put him back in the temple. He might not survive there."

"He hath for thith long."

"That's not the point. This isn't just good for me, this is good for him. Why can't let him have half of a chance to live a good life? He's better off here."

"No he'th not Aradia. I'm telling you thith ithn't going to turn out well."

"_**He's staying!" **_ She shouted. Karkat winced; she saw that from the corner of her eye. Perhaps it was because she used her powers to fling something off the shelf and on a wall. Sollux sighed.

"Fine. I'm not going to thay anything anymore. But When I'm right about all of thith, don't thay I didn't warn you." He walked out of the room calmly. He grew tired of saying the same thing repeatedly like a broken record. Aradia was the type of person to learn things from experience and if something needs to happen for her to open her eyes then so be it. Sollux however wasn't about to let anything hurt her either, so he went to his room to prepare for what he believes will come.

Aradia huffed once again. The nerve of him, telling you something will happen if you take Karkat back hive. That's rather preposterous, the only thing that will happen is she will finally prove her point and little Karkat here will live a wonderful life. But… she isn't really sure what else she needs to do to ensure his life is an enjoyable one there. Sollux had a point; culture shock can lead him to lose his mind. Hmm, maybe if she introduced things to him one at a time he'll get the hand of it and he won't get upset because of the rather technological advances. Yes, that solves one problem but she still didn't know what she'll need to do in order to take care of little Karkles. She better not let him catch her calling him that. Anyways she had a brilliant idea, she walked out the room to go get a phone. Karkat finished writing his name on the paper. It was crude and very sloppy but he did it. He was quite proud of himself; he looked up to see the nice lady leaving the room. So like a little duckling he followed her. He saw her reach for that weird looking thingy with buttons. He watched in fascination as she pressed certain buttons. There was a sound he never heard before, it was coming from the pressy thingy.

"Hello? Kanaya? Yes it's me Aradia. I need your… advice. You see, uhm I was working on my thesis you know which one right? Yes, that one. Anyways I came upon a young wriggler he's really young and I believe he's lived in the temple where I found him all his life. I'm currently on my way hive and I'm taking him with me. I know your studies with the mother grub have been rather successful. I need some advice, young Karkat is becoming a bit of a handful."

That was weird, why was Aradia talking into the pressy thingy? And…why was it talking back? That's so weird, but Karkat couldn't look away. It was so amazing. For the entire conversation he was entranced. He wanted to try the pressy thingy too. So he waited.

"Oh really? Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea! Thank you Kanaya! Yes, I'll see you soon then." Karkat snapped from his thoughts…whatever they maybe and hid. He wanted to use the pressy thingy. Aradia probably went to the room to go see how he was doing. When she did, he ran to the table where the button thing was. He climbed the chair and snatched up the phone. He didn't want Aradia taking it from him before he figured out what it was. He climbed down from the chair and ran in the opposite direct from where Aradia was. He ran into the ablution chambers. He closed the door and locked it. Watching the idiot with four horns trying to lock the door as he barged in had paid off. Karkat knew how to lock the door easily. He sat down on the floor and looked at the button thing. It had a lot of buttons with numbers on it. Good thing he was paying attention to which buttons she pressed and he mimicked her hand motions. The phone did the same noise again.

"Aradia? Are you okay? How did talking with the little wriggler go?" Karkat growled in response.

"Talkin button presser! How you talk button thingy?!" He shook the phone as if it was supposed to be scared.

"Oh my you must be the little wriggler I heard so much about. Why are you on the phone dearie?" Karkat tilted his head a bit.

"What is fone? Who you fone? Wha you want from Ara-dee-ah?"

"Aww, you still don't know how to talk yet. I see what she meant by being a handful."

"I NOT HANDFUL. I KARKAT AND I KNOW HOW TALK." He put his hand over his mouth. He didn't want Aradia to hear him and take the phone from him and he didn't get his questions answered. "Now listen here fone or wha you be. I have questins an you answer them okay?" The other voice laughed.

"Okay I'll see if I can answer your so called questions."

"Okay good. So who you?"

"You mean 'who are you'?"

"Whateber. Who 'ARE' you?"

"My name is Kanaya Maryam. I am a friend of Aradia."

"Oh okay. Kan-eye-yah." It helped him to remember names if he sounded them out accordingly. "So wha Ara-Dee-ah want?"

"She needs help darling. She doesn't know how to take of wrigglers. I specialize in that department in college. So she asked me what to do."

"Wha's Collage?"

"It's a big school, it's a place where you can learn things. Even more things then what you're learning." 

"More than writing name?"

"Well yes of course, but you're not ready yet. Aradia and I graduated from college. She's an archeologist; she studies things from the past. Do you know what she was looking for Karkat?"

"No…"

"She was looking for proof of the Signless one. Do you know anything about him?"

"Uhm when I go to take food from village peoples, they talk about him. They said he lived in forest like me. An he helped the little bloods try get equal to big bloods."

"That sounds about right. Well she went there to find his righteous leggings. With those, she could prove he existed. But she didn't find them. Instead she found you."

"Yeah I live there since I remember. I not see no leggins."

"I highly doubt you even know what it looks like."

"So why take me if she not find what she want?"

"She believes that you are the Signless one's descendant. You know what that means right?" Karkat sat in silence.

"No. What tha mean?"

"It means you are the next born down his bloodline. You are the reincarnation of the Signless one. She hopes that you're proof enough to show he existed. She also thinks you may have inherited his ability to see visions. She wants to look into that and see if she can put his mysterious history together."

"Oh… but I not know about visins. I not have any…well not I know anyway."

"I see. Well she's trying to teach you how to read, write, and talk to help you when she takes you hive."

"She take me to her hive?"

"Yes, well she's taking you to see me. After all she still needs help."

"So you not fone?"

"No silly. I'm a troll like you and Aradia." He nodded. He suddenly heard the door trying to open and knocking on the door.

"Hey you little thnot get out of there! AA, he'th in the Ablution Chamberth!" He could hear Aradia run down the hall knocking on the door.

"Karkat! What are you doing in there!? Come on out right now." Oh she didn't sound too happy. Both of the older trolls were pounding on the door.

"Uhoh Ara-dee-ah found me. I talk later to you Kan-eye-yah."

"Okay dearie. I'll see you soon." The phone went dead. Karkat then unlocked all the locks. Sollux, who was attempting to break down the door fell down as soon as Karkat opened the door. Aradia picked Karkat up.

"Karkat! What were you doing in there?"

"I play with your button pressy thingy."

"The button pressy? Oh you mean the phone. Karkat this isn't a toy I hope you didn't call anyone." Sollux was still on the floor.

"Uh yeah hello? Thill in pain on the floor." Aradia held out an arm to help the other troll up. "Thankth AA."

"Not a problem Sollux. And as for you mister you're going to keep writing your name." Karkat struggled in her grip, but was no use. She took him back to the room to begin writing his name again. He sat on the floor trying to write his name neatly. He was writing his name too hard on the paper and broke the tip of his pencil.

"GRAAAAAH!" He snapped the pencil in two. Aradia placed a hand over her forehead. This was going to take a while wasn't it?

**Okay I'm sort of back? Well I had this chapter partially finished and decided to finish it off. I had gotten a bit lazy and not finished this story. I do plan on doing so sometime. I hope you like it, and critiques are smiled on.**


End file.
